matt_hatter_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Superthumb
Superthumb is a bangling comic htemed supervillain who appeared in Comic Relife,where he ploted to turn the whole multiverse into his own comic book world where he is the superhero. Summary Roxie and Gomez have found out that Carnival city has vanished out of knowere when trying to go to see the Stree Kids,things get crazy when Lightning becomes a superpowered nutjob and attacks the Region of Ruins.A superhero suddenly has appeared and Gomez realised that that was Superthumb the Comic book villain.When Matt arrives he claims that his movies wa lame because he was a lame superhero who becomes some bigshot villain.Tenoroc orders Superthumb to take away the Region of Ruins into his comic book world.After he takes away the realm Matt pulls out some hatter tech Spacebreathing suits so that Roxie and Gomez can breath.As they listen to him talking to Tenoroc Superthumb goes on sucking the next realm Steampunk town.They travel and try to reach there in time but weretrapped in Tenorocs trap so theyx made it too late and were sucked into Superthumbs comic world.Inside they find themselfs within Steampunk Town but in his comic world there are flying featherless cgickens,flying whales,crazy cartoon characters from diffrent comics,racecars from racing car games,sharks living in sewers,walking cartoon ducks.Suddenly they here a robery and Superthumb saves them.as they try there hardest to try and escape but how could they.Soon they ended up in Superthumbs secrete lair were as they wonder have found jail cells with there friends in them and there are three reserved just for them.Asthey wonder around they have found a secrete comic book drawing room were they find Superthumbs magic paper and pens were they draw comics by themselfs.They find a typewritter that writes the storys and then the pen and paper draw the storys.Matt had a plan.The story says that they will end up in Superthumbs fctory full of radioactive waste and he will push them and they will fall.But as Superthumb attacks his attacks are getting changed to flowers and birds.Soon Gomez types that he will tell them were the exit is and he will free there friends.Superthumb inraged he uses his giant robot but soon after Matt uses Htter Tech and makes a giant robot og himselfs as he neats the snoot out of Superthumb.After getting out al the realms were returned to there place,Gomez uses the typewritter to write that Superthumbwill go hologram and gets booked much to Tenorocs anger. Apearance He wears a purple costume with purple dark gloves,underwear,mask and boots,has a belt full og gadgets,his cape is red,has blue eyes and has muscles. Personality Just like Magnifico he s a show off full of Ego who wants to become the best superhero even if he is a supervillain and gets furious temper tantrum if his story gets inturupted. Powers He has superstrenght,speed,flight,laser vision,x ray vision,super jump power,shapeshifting,cloaning and ha a variaty of gadgets like boomerangs,lasers,smokebombs,nets,a swords and a small buttton that activates a giant robot. His main power is too suck people into his comic book world and control the world from the inside and can turn them into anthing that he wants too.